Help Me mR gRey
by henderson1993
Summary: Ana has left her home with her mum and husband number 3 and has moved in with Ray. Ray makes her go to a new school and the sexy as hell Mr CHRISTIAN GREY is one of her teachers.
1. Chapter 1

I pack all my things and throw them all into one bag. I can't live here anymore; it's just not safe for me anymore. My mum is always working and her three husband is a bad drinker with a very bad anger problem. I have forgotten how many times I have locked myself in my own room or how many times he has knocked me to the ground. I have tried to tell my mum about Bob but she just will not listen, she would see how much of an asshole this guy really is. When mum is at work I am his little bitch and punching bag, nothing stops him when he is drunk and mad. He always takes it out on me. the more I yell or cry for help the more he hits me, my whole body is coved form head to toe in marks, most from where he has burnt, cut or hit me. My body and mind hurt all the time and it's time that it stopped but with mum not believing me it's time for me to move on. Moving on from this living hell hole, the pain is just too much to take anymore it hurts too much. So now I have decided to go an live with my step dad ray, it's what's best for all of us. my really dad died the day I was born, trying to make it to my birth but a car hit him side on and throw him into a land post. He died at the scene. Mum married Ray a few years later and he became my dad, he has been the best thing in my life ever since I was born. He loves me like his own and I his, I'm A total daddy's girl and I love it. I haven't told my dad the things I have been through, just told him I wanted to live with him. I haven't seen him in a very long time, once or twice a year I see him. It breaks my heart that I don't get to see him that much. Ever since my mum and Ray broke up my life has been a living hell. That's why it's time for me to live, to live with my dad and live happily again.

After throwing everything I own into a small bag i throw it onto my back. This small backpack has everything i own, everything that makes me, me. i run down the stairs in the hope that ray is pasted out in the living room. I slowly and silently walk into the living room and notice him laying in his normal place in front of the TV, and an empty beer can in his hand. I turn off the Tv and place my hand written note on the coffee table, I grab my car keys, place my phone into my back pocket and exit the room. I walk through every room making sure i haven't left anything in them, once I have got everything i turn off the living room light and then exit the house, I walk down the path and unlock my car door. i jump into my car and take the driver's seat, throw my bag beside me and start the my car. as i drive down the drive way i look back at the house and know that i will never be back here again. Most of all I will never be hurt from that man again.

After driving down the long street I used to call I pull out my phone and dial my dad's number. After a few rings he picks up.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" he asks

"Hey Daddy, I can't live there anymore i have packed my things, I'm coming to live with you. I'm coming home daddy." i say, i feel something cold run down my face and push it away with my finger.

"Sweetheart, what's happened?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Some old, some old daddy, I just want to come home. Please let me come home?" I ask

"Baby girl you are always welcome. My home is yours. do you know what time you might be here?" he asks

"Yeah in about two or three hours, I'll be home for tea daddy." i say.

"Alright sweetheart I'll see you then and then we will talk bye baby i love you."

those three words i haven't heard anyone say to me in so long, since mum as been with him she never tells me she loves me i can always count on my daddy too though.

" i love you too daddy." i say again wiping the tears that hace falling.

xoxo

After along ass drive in my car i finally reach my daddy's house, I pull into the drive way and am greeted my dad." oh my sweet girl, it's been so long." he says while grabbing a hold of me. He gives me a small kiss on the top of my head. "Welcome home."

I haven't forgotten my other story i just can't get this one out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

'llLMy dad grabbbed all my belongs from out of my car and took them up to my old bedroom. Once i walked into my uostairs bedroom i looked round,nothing had changed the look and the smell reminded me of the summers i would spend here. Back then the summers where to short for my liking and when I used to get back all of the hits and the yelling would start up all over again. I should have known when I was little all the anger I seen wasn't normal. Husband number three as I like to call him hit and yelled at me ever since I can remember, with my daddy though I never get a voice any louder then a small puppy woffing. My daddy even though he looks big and scary is nothing at all, the only thing he did get mad at was when someone tried ti hurt his baby girl. My dad brought me out of my thoughts. "Is pizza ok for dinner darling?" He asked me as he slowly turn to exit my room. "Yes that sounds perfect daddy. Daddy? Love you?" I say as I run up to him and wrap my arms around his tummy. He pulled me close and we stayed like that for a while until he pulled away. "Hugs are lovely sweetheart buy your old mans tummy is near the bottom and it needs filling. What kind of pizza do you want honey?" He asked me sweetly. "Tue snae as normal, daddies and ana's fave." I said with a smll walks out my door and closed it behind him. I just cant believe how much this room looks the same, sounds the same and even smells the nlike nobody and beej into that room since I left last summer.

Wafter pizza and coke dad tells me he wants to talk to me. " take a seat honey,now while you are stayinhlg here there are going to be afew small rules. You are going to have to start school here since it is the middle of the year. You can't miss out on school sweatheart . I have always told you and always will that education is the key, if you don't have a good education you don't have a good future and that would be a huge disappointmeant when are sucha smart girl as yourself. You will go far with your brains, you didn't get them from ke you didn't need very good brains when I started Iin the army. Ana you have goals and dreams but you can't forful your dreams without a good education. Rule is just like when you where here in the summer you have to keep you room clean and make your bed every morning, I know I sound like a mean old fart but thats the rules, good education and clean room thats all I ask of you." Once dad gets off the chair he pulos my arms up and pulls me into an even bigger huge then before. Whats up with my dad and all these huges, my daddy is not much of a huger so I'm not really sure."oh and sweetheart NO BOYS ALOUD TO STAY OVER NOT OR IN YOUR ROOM WITH THE DOOR CLOSED" H eyells as he walks off down the hallway towards his room. "Goood night sweetheart!" Down calls from where he stands in his room.

The next morning dad and I get up before six. Daddy wants to find the perect schhol for me to start. We have been around three school but as my daddy said none of them where going to give me he be best education for his girl. Here we sit waiting on some old hard wooden seats outside the fouth head teachers office waiting for our meeting that sould have started over ten minutes ago. Once the door opens my mouth hits the floor at what I see.

*I know it has beeb ages since I updated this... please fave, follow and or review.

Emily


End file.
